


Genius

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2012 [16]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-16
Updated: 2012-12-16
Packaged: 2017-11-21 06:56:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/594769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha is a genius.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genius

**Author's Note:**

> The 'sixteenth day of Christmas' for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com), mostly because it amused me that she asked for this pairing. ;)

"How did you... No, you know what, I don't really want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive?"

"Maybe? Is that... Do I want to know how you got that?"

"Jared leaves his trailer unlocked."

" _Still_?"

"Mmhmm."

"Oh, man. Are you... That's..."

"Yes. And yes."

"I'm in awe here."

"You should be."

"And that's... Damn. He's going to flip."

"That's the idea."

"Is this payback for the other day?"

"No, that's still to come."

"So what's this?"

"Payback for last season."

"Huh? Oh. Oh, shit. That's just... That's twisted, man."

"Thank you."

"Remind me not to piss you off. Ever."

"I thought you'd already learned that lesson. And I'm not pissed."

"Oh. Well, that's good. Still though."

"Duly noted."

"So you're really going to use that?"

"Yep."

"You think he'll learn?"

"Nope."

"Yeah, you're probably right. So that... Wow. Is it finished?"

"Yep. You think he'll appreciate it?"

"Oh, I think that's one way of putting it."

"Good."

"Misha, I gotta hand it to you. You're a genius."

"You're close."

"I am?"

"That's _soooooper_ genius to you, thanks."

"Right, how could I forget."

"Don't worry, I won't hold it against you."

"I appreciate that."

"You should."


End file.
